This demonstration project is aimed at reaching the untreated alcoholic through a community mental health delivery system. Based on the principles that the alcoholic must be viewed and treated as a part of the several systems of which he is a member, that a comprehensive system of direct and indirect services is needed to serve the alcoholic and that aggressive outreach and community consultation are particularly necessary to reach untreated alcoholics, this project is designed to demonstrate that the community's agency-caretaker networks can be used effectively to get untreated alcoholics into treatment. Three sub-objectives are (a) to use the community's caretaker networks for effective casefinding of persons in the early stages of alcoholism, (b) to assist the community's agency-caretakers to effectively refer their alcoholic clients to treatment and (c) to treat alcoholics at the Area A Community Mental Health Center. Methods used will be similar to the "broad brush" approach used by the employee alcoholism programs. Data will be collected to measure the status and attainment of project goals over time. Research questions relate to comparing referral capabilities of caretaker networks, examining referral completions per se and evaluating treatment given to alcoholics at the Area a CMHC.